No Way To Escape Fate
by ChelyChambers
Summary: Sasuke has been back for two years and a certain pink hair shinobi hasn't given him the time of day. Not that he cared, but that all changes when he finally sees her actually fight and he falls head over heels. SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoChoji, ShikaTema, and a few others, hopefully c:
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stared at the empty field in front of him, his brows furrowed slightly as he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. His onyx eyes narrowed and with the stealthiest moves only an experienced shinobi had, he unsheathed his sword. With a quick flick of his wrist, his sword connected with a solid, squishy object; which poof after a second.

"Hey! Teme, what the hell was that for!" They kyuubi vessel whined, his right fist shaking in the air. Naruto jumped down from the tree branch he was perched on and landed perfectly next to the raven haired male.

"Hn." Was all the Uchiha said in reply, he knew it was kage bunshin.

"Humph, you'd think your vocabulary would have improved by now." The blonde scowled at the male next to him.

"Is there a point to you being here, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his tone implying he was annoyed.

"Well _teme_, Sakura and I were about to spar. I was wondering if you wanted to come." Naruto watched from the corner of his eyes baby blue hues for any reaction from the other which in fact he did, a small twitch was motion from his jaw. A small grin appeared on the male's whiskered face.

"You and I both know damn well that _she_ doesn't want me there. She's been avoiding me for two fucking years, dobe." This time, his tone implied a bit of hurt. No, he didn't miss her. Damn it, he didn't. He wasn't annoyed or upset that she had yet to say a word to him other than 'stupid idiots, stop moving' and so on. That had only happen once when he had come back all beaten up after his battle with Naruto. Other than that, complete and utter silence. She either bowed her head so she wouldn't meet his eyes when they accidently would see each other in town or all together avoided him. It was like he had the plague or something.

"Oh come on! I'm sure she wouldn't mind it this one time. Just stay in the shadows and conceal your chakra." Now Naruto showcased his famous grin. Before Sasuke could open his mouth, Naruto interrupted. "We're going all out and I'm sure you're curious about her powers." The blonde added slyly.

Damn. Sasuke never saw Sakura when she was in battle, something he would rather she stay out of in any case. At least this would be with a comrade she would be fighting with knowing full well Naruto wouldn't hurt her too badly or to the point of death. With a defeated sigh, Sasuke nodded his head.

Naruto leaped into the air and whooped happily. "Alright, go and see in about ten minutes at team sevens old training grounds. We'll be doing warm ups for the beginning." He said simply before clasping his hand on his best friend's back knowing he wouldn't enjoy that too much. "Ja ne!" He said before quickly leaving.

Sasuke was left standing there alone once more; he lifted his head slightly and stared up at the sky. Hoping he wouldn't regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost dusk, why were they starting so late? The Uchiha couldn't help but wonder. Arriving exactly ten minutes as he was told by the blonde, Sasuke took his place on a sturdy tree branch, his chakra concealed. His eyes trained on the two figures on the training grounds before him. Sakura on his left and Naruto on his right; the pink haired kunoichi was smirking with confidence while the blonde was grinning. You could practically feel the tension radiating off them. Though neither one made a move to begin again, both knew who ever made it was bound to lose.

Sasuke concentrated his onyx eyes mainly on Sakura, he knew every move the dobe had, so there was no point in focusing on him. Before he could utter a silent sigh of annoyance, Sakura disappeared and suddenly, Naruto was on the ground. His brows furrowed, what the hell? Sakura was never that fast. His eyes searched the training grounds. now where is she?

"Shanarooo!" A sudden feminine yell was heard above. Sakura 's fist connected with the ground, her stance was bent over for a second and then she was gone again.

Before Naruto could even have a chance to look around or even steady himself, Sakura was behind him yanking him by his jacket. She threw him roughly towards the trees, sure she was taking it a little overboard, but it was nothing she couldn't heal.

"Naruto, take this seriously." She grumbled as she saw Naruto's body connect with a couple of trees.

"Sakura, you baka." Naruto said with a chuckle from underneath before he grabbed her two ankles pulling her towards the ground.

Sasuke raised an eye brow, a nostalgic feeling hitting him as he recalled their genin days. How Kakashi-sensei did the exact same thing during their first test, he shook his head slightly. Foolish girl to easily be caught, he thought as he focused back on what was happening in front of them.

Emerald eyes widen as she was being dragged down then a slight chuckle escaped her lips. "Narutoo, I thought you learned from last time." Sakura said with a grin. She cocked her head to the side, signaling him to look that way.

Before he could turn, Sakura's fist connected with his cheek. He flew back a couple of feet, thankfully not hitting trees this time. The pink haired female readjusted her gloves, her expression full of annoyance. "I told you to take it seriously. If you're not, I'm going home." She said, her hands now on her hips.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Aha, gomen Sakura-chan. I keep thinking we're only warming up."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the same time Sasuke did. "Baka." They thought.

"Fine, fine. I'll get serious." He said the grin gone. "Kagebushi no jutsu." Naruto held out his hand as his other self started to form his famous jutsu.

Sakura grinned, perfect timing to use her new gift curtsey of Kakashi and her father. A small poof could be heard coming from her.

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he caught sight of what Sakura just produced once the air cleared and it was a...a sword? The Uchiha almost keeled over, how the hell was it suppose to go up against _Rasengan_!?

Sakura slowly wrapped a small paper around her sword as Naruto began to charge at her. "RASENGAN!" He yelled as he full on charged at her.

And even though Naruto was Sakura teammate, Sasuke couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit queasy. Especially with Sakura's choice to go against Naruto's jutsu.

Sakura prepared herself, her legs spread apart slightly. Sure, it didn't seem like the ideal weapon to go up against something as powerful as the Rasengan, but looks are deceiving. It was specially made for powerful techniques like Naruto's and...Sasuke's. Her emerald eyes darken at the memory of Sasuke charging at her with his Chidori...how he tried to kill her. A small painful pang was felt on her heart. She still loved him, yes. But at the same time, she resented him. Naruto understood..but then he doesn't, he thinks once they finally talk; they'll be dandy again. No, that's not how it works. Its hard to forgive someone who tried killing you. Maybe not for Naruto, but for her; its difficult. She would always be weary of him around an-

"Sakura, watch out!" Came a sudden yell from Sasuke.

Sakura eyes widen when the she heard him "S-sasuke-kun?" She said, confusion evident in her tone. She looked to her left where he was, her brows furrowed. _What the hell is he doing here? _She wondered with puzzlement, but she had no time to think anymore. From the corner of her eye, she saw a bright blue ball of light coming her way. _Shit_. She raised her sword infront of her just in the nick of time.

Naruto grunted as his Rasengan clashed against her sword. _What the hell?_ This was the first time he even seen this sword, to even go against Rasengan was amazing..and impossible. His eyes narrowed and that's when he saw it, the tag wrapped around the middle of the sword. The kyuubi vessel couldn't help but grin, he knew exactly who gave this to her.

"Naruto." Sakura growled as she stepped forward, trying to push him back. "Why is _he _here? And don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about' crap." She snarled, her eyes smoldering. Of course he had something to do with it!

Naruto sheepishly grinned before he cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Just thought we needed an audience." He said innocently.

* * *

Chapter is incomplete! I just wanted to leave you guys something(if any of you are meh about how its going, tell me. I'll gladly fix it to make it interesting n_n) I am so sorry for my absence ; A ;


End file.
